1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television and an electronics device with a video reproducer, particularly relates to a television and an electronics device with a video reproducer having a holder for supporting a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art, in an electronic apparatus of a television with a video reproducer or the like, there have been proposed various structures of printed circuit boards (refer to, for example, Patent References 1 through 4).
Patent Reference 1, mentioned above, discloses a structure of attaching a circuit board in which in a structure of attaching a tray (holding member) for mounting a main circuit board (printed circuit board) on a bottom face of a front cabinet (cabinet) and detachably supporting the tray mounted with an active system circuit board at a position of a predetermined height of the front cabinet, heat generated from the active system circuit board can be radiated by arranging the tray at an upper portion of a mechanical deck (included mechanical part) in a floated state.
Further, Patent Reference 2, mentioned above, discloses a structure of a VCR unit in which the VCR unit is slidably supported by engaging a projected streak (projected portion) of the VCR (video cassette recorder) unit (included mechanical part) constituted by a VCR mechanism, a holding member including a chassis, a ceiling plate and a bottom plate with a rail portion or a boss portion provided at a cabinet and which can be mounted to various apparatus by utilizing a plurality of through holes provided at the chassis constituting the VCR unit.
Further, Patent Reference 3, mentioned above, discloses a structure of an electronics device in which a tray chassis is positioned by engaging guide portions of the tray chassis (holding member) for supporting a printed circuit board with guide rails (rail portions) provided at side faces of a front cabinet (cabinet) and a rear cabinet (cabinet), and the tray chassis is fixed at a bottom face of the cabinet by engaging a front contact portion and a rear contact portion of the tray chassis respectively with a contact portion provided at a bottom face of the front cabinet and a contact portion provided at a bottom face of the rear cabinet.
Further, Patent Reference 4, mentioned above, discloses a structure of fixing a printed circuit board by inserting the printed circuit board to a rail (rail portion) provided at a bottom face of a cabinet (cabinet) and engaging an engaging claw provided at a button block attached to the cabinet with a square hole provided at the printed circuit board.
Further, in a related art, there is known a DVD (digital versatile disk) integrated type television having a holder for supporting a printed circuit board. FIG. 11 is a perspective view showing a total constitution of a DVD integrated type television according to an example of a related art. FIG. 12 through FIG. 18 are views for explaining a detailed structure of the DVD integrated type television of the related art. A structure of the DVD integrated type television of the related art will be explained in reference to FIG. 11 through FIG. 18.
As shown by FIG. 11 through FIG. 14, a DVD integrated type television 100 of the related art is provided with a front cabinet 110 and a rear cabinet 120 (refer to FIG. 11) constituting an outer frame of the DVD integrated type television 100, a display screen 130 (refer to FIG. 14) fitted to the front cabinet 110, a printed circuit board 140 for controlling the television, a holder 150 made of a resin having a size (plane area) substantially the same as that of the printed circuit board 140 for supporting the printed circuit board 140, a DVD drive apparatus 160 for driving DVD (not illustrated), and a printed circuit board 170 for controlling the DVD drive apparatus 160.
Further, as shown by FIG. 12 and FIG. 14, the front cabinet 110 is provided with a display window 111 for fitting the above-described display screen 130, a DVD inserting port 112 for inserting DVD, a terminal inserting hole (refer to FIG. 12), inserting holes (refer to FIG. 12) for arranging a power source button and various buttons, and a groove portion 115 (refer to FIG. 12) for fixing the holder 150.
Further, as shown by FIG. 12, an upper face of the printed circuit board 140 for controlling the television is attached with a terminal inserting port 141 inserted into the terminal inserting hole 113 of the front cabinet 110 and used in connecting to other apparatus, and an antenna inserting port 142 for inserting an antenna line. Further, as shown by FIG. 12 and FIG. 16, the printed circuit board 140 is provided with stay inserting holes 143 and 144 for inserting stay portions 151 and 152 of the holder 150, mentioned later, at respective two portions. Further, the upper face of the printed circuit board 140 is attached with the printed circuit board 170 for controlling the DVD drive apparatus 160 to extend vertically in an upper direction.
Further, as shown by FIG. 12, FIG. 16 and FIG. 18, the holder 150 made of a resin is provided with the stay portions 151 and 152 respectively at two portions at portions in correspondence with the stay inserting holes 143 and 144 of the printed circuit board 140. The stay portions 151 and 152 are provided with a function of supporting the DVD drive apparatus 160. Further, the stay portions 151 and 152 of the holder 150 are respectively provided with screw holes 153. Further, the stay portions 151 of the holder 150 are provided with positioning portions 154 for positioning (stop pivoting) the DVD drive apparatus 160 mounted to the stay portions 151 and 152. Further, as shown by FIG. 13, FIG. 14 and FIG. 17, a bottom face of the holder 150 is provided with two leg portions 155 engaged with the groove portions 115 provided at the bottom face of the front cabinet 110. The leg portion 155 is projected from the bottom face of the front cabinet 110 to the lower side. Further, the stay portions 151 and 152 of the holder 150 are provided with a height for arranging the DVD drive apparatus 160 at a position in correspondence with the DVD inserting port 112 of the front cabinet 110 when the DVD drive apparatus 160 is mounted. Therefore, as shown by FIG. 17, the holder 150 is provided with a height L2 including those of the leg portion 155 and the stay portions 151 and 152.
Further, as shown by FIG. 12 and FIG. 16, the DVD drive apparatus 160 for driving inserted DVD (not illustrated) is provided with screw inserting holes 161 at positions in correspondence with screw holes 153 of the stay portions 151 and 152 of the holder 150.
Next, an explanation will be given of a method of integrating the printed circuit board 140, the holder 150 and the DVD drive apparatus 160. First, as shown by FIG. 16, the stay portions 151 and 152 of the holder 150 are respectively inserted into the stay inserting holes 143 and 144 provided at the printed circuit board 140 for controlling the television. Thereby, the printed circuit board 140 for controlling the television can be supported in a state of projecting the stay portions 151 and 152 of the holder 150 vertically in the upper direction from the upper face of the printed circuit board 140. Next, the DVD drive apparatus 160 is arranged at the stay portions 151 and 152 projected vertically in the upper direction from the upper face of the printed circuit board 140 for controlling the television. From such state, screws 180 are fastened to the screw holes 153 of the stay portions 151 and 152 by way of the screw inserting holes 161 of the DVD drive apparatus 160. Thereby, the DVD drive apparatus 160 is attached to the holder 150. As a result, as shown by FIG. 15, the printed circuit board 140 and the DVD drive apparatus 160 are finished to be integrated to the holder 150.
Next, an explanation will be given of a method of attaching the printed circuit-board 140, the holder 150, and the DVD drive apparatus 160 to the front cabinet 110 in reference to FIG. 12, FIG. 15 and FIG. 17. First, from the state of integrating the printed circuit board 140, the holder 150 and the DVD drive apparatus 160, as shown by FIG. 12, the leg portion 155 (refer to FIG. 17) of the holder 150 is moved in an arrow mark E direction of FIG. 12 to be fitted to groove portion 115 of the front cabinet 110. At this occasion, the leg portion 155 of the holder 150 is arranged to be exposed to an outer side from the bottom face of the front cabinet 110. In this way, the printed circuit board 140, the holder 150, and the DVD drive apparatus 160 are finished to be attached to the front cabinet 110.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Utility Model No.3040912
[Patent Reference 2] JP-A-7-153251
[Patent Reference 3] JP-A-8-56318
[Patent Reference 4] JP-A-9-135089